My Boss, My Boyfriend
by Kou Kirihara
Summary: Seorang remaja tanggung yang hidup sederhana demi bersekolah di kota untuk mengetahui bagaimana kota itu dan orang-orang kota itu. Cinta bukanlah prioritas pertamanya. Tapi bagaimana seandainya dia dicintai oleh seseorang yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya, yang mampu mengubah hidupnya. Akankah dia menerima orang itu? Atau mengabaikan perasaan orang itu
1. Chapter 1

**Halooo haloooo saya adalah author baru yang saraaap*dilempar tongkat*kalian bisa panggil saya kou atau vian, mau pakai suffix juga gak masalah atau panggil apa saja deh*di getok reader*. Oke sebelum saya tambah sarap saya akan mebawakan cerita abal hasil dari ngures otak saya sendiri. Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik, harap dimaklumi ya reader semua saya masih newbe*bener gak tuh tuliasannya*.**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**My bos, My boyfriend**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa kurang bagus, Romance kurang berasa dan berbagai ke kurangan lainnya.**

**Enjoy this story, don't like don't read**

Chapter 1

Seorang laki-laki bersurai golden blonde terlihat belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun dari tidurnya, padahal waktu sudah menunjukan tepat jam 07.00AM.

"Aloooooooooooiiiiiiiiiis!" Teriak seorang remaja bersurai navy blue dengan iris mata berwarna biru laut menuju kamar seseorang yang masih bergelung dibalik selimut tebalnya yang di panggil 'Alois'. Melihat sang sahabat masih asik tidur membuat remaja berambut navy blue ini naik pitam, dengan tidak lembut dia menarik selimut Alois hingga sang empunya jatuh dari kasur dengan tidak elitnya.

GEDEBUK!

Begitulah kira-kira bunyi Alois yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya ke lantai kamar yang tidak bisa dibilang empuk. Karena benturan yang dahsyat itu Aloispun bangun dan meringis karena punggungnya yang berciuman dengan lantai.

"Aiish.. Ciel apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi?" Protes Alois yang sudah berdiri dan mengelus punggungnya –tepatnya bokongnya- yang masih sakit.

"Tch. Kau pikir ini jam berapa hah?! Cepat mandi sekarang, lalu kita sarapan" kata Ciel cuek dan tidak menggubris protes dari alois, lalu pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Tidak berapa lama Aloispun kebawah dan sarapan bersama Ciel. Oke mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Alois dan Ciel bisa tinggal serumah, itu karena Alois tidak tinggal dirumahnya lagi – oke salah, ulang- itu karena keluarga Alois berada didesa sedangkan Alois tinggal dikota melanjutkan sekolahnya. Kebetulan Angelina Dalles -tante Ciel- atau biasa Ciel sebut 'Madam Red' karena rambutnya yang merah, tinggal di desa tempat Alois tinggal, Ciel sering diajak oleh ayah dan ibunya untuk menginap dirumah tantenya dan di sanalah Ciel bertemu dengan Alois. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa jadi sahabat baik walaupun lebih banyak bertengkarnya dibanding akurnya. Alasan Alois melanjutkan sekolah dikota simple saja karena Alois ingin tau lebih banyak tempat di kota dan melihat sendiri bagaimana orang kota itu, maka di sinilah dia. Dirumah keluarga Phantomhive, rumah sahabatnya yang dengan suka rela memberi tumpangan tempat tinggal. Begitulah kisah singkat kenapa Alois bisa tinggal dirumah Ciel, oke kita lanjut ceritanya.

Sesampainya disekolah Cielpun menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 dan Alois menuju lantai 3 di mana kelasnya berada –Ciel dan Alois berbeda 1 tahun-. Sesampainya di kelas Alois langsung menuju bangkunya yang berada di paling belakang dekat jendela. Tak berapa lama kemudian bel berbunyi anak-anak kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing dan masuklah seorang guru dengan rambut drak red panjang, memakai kacamata berbingkai merah dengan hiasan tengkorak dirantai kacamatanya, mempunyai iris mata berwarna hijau muda, mempunyai gigi seperti hiu dan mempunyai sifat nyentrik terbilang aneh. Sebut saja dia Grell Sutcliff, menurut Alois dia sangat sial mendapat wali kelas sekaligus guru matematikanya adalah Grell. Kenapa? Karena gurunya ini sangat amat aneh sekali, nada bicaranya aneh terkadang sok di imut-imutkan. Bukannya terpesona atau apa justru Alois merasa mau muntah mendengarnya, kalau Ciel yang seperti itu sih mungkin masih pantas dan akan membuat orang lain langsung nosebleed nah ini! Haah lupakan soal itu. Yang membuat Alois makin kesal adalah dia sering sekali di suruh mengerjakan soal matematika yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dia sukai itu, membuat Alois makin kesal pada gurunya ini. Selama pelajar Alois sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang di jelaskan oleh guru merah berkacamatnya itu, dia malah asik melihat langit yang sama birunya dengan iris matanya.

Skip Time

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Begitulah bel istirahat berbunyi, seperti panggilan surga yang melepaskan mereka dari neraka para pelajar yang disebut BELAJAR. Anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas setalah mendengar bunyi bel itu dan langsung menuju ke kantin atau sekedar duduk di kelas untuk mengobrol atau menuju tempat lain –tentunya masih disekitar sekolah- yang bisa merefresh sejenak otak mereka yang dari pagi sudah di jejalkan berbagai macam materi pelajaran. Tidak terkecuali pemeran utama di fanfic ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Alois Trancy.

"Oleeee!" Teriak Alois sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menampilkan senyum cerah cerianya.

"Senang sekali kau tuan Trancy" Kata seorang gadis bersurai golden blonde curly dikuncir dua dengan iris mata berwarna hijau. Elizabeth Midford yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, putri dari Alexis Leon Midford ini merupakan teman baik Alois.

"Hehe, iya lizzie aku sangat senang Karena lepas dari pelajaran untuk sementara" Kata Alois dengan cengengesan. " Oia lizzie, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan TUAN TRANCY itu sedikit menggangguku. Kita inikan teman" lanjut Alois lagi dengan senyum mengembang di bibirmya yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut kecuali Elizabeth dan Ciel tentunya.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda Alois. Santailah sedikit" Kata Elizabeth sambil menepuk bahu Alois pelan.

"Baiklah ayo kita makan, Ciel pasti sudah menunggu kita!" Kata Alois dengan semangat dan langsung berlari dari kelas menuju kelas Ciel, begitu juga Elizabeth yang mengikuti langkah Alois.

Sesampainya di kelas Ciel, dan setelah menjemput Ciel Merekapun langsung menuju taman yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah ini. Suasana di taman ini begitu nyaman, dengan pohon-pohon rindang yang membuat taman ini sejuk dan terlihat asri, karena ditanami berbagai macam tanaman dan bunga yang sedap di pandang mata. Tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai, duduk-duduk , dan tempat mengobrol. Suasana di taman ini juga sepi tanpa ada satupun yang bisa menganggumu, sekedar pemberitahuan belum banyak anak yang tau soal taman di belakang gedung sekolah ini. Makanya Alois, Ciel dan Elizabeth merupakan anak yang beruntung karena mengetahui tempat ini dan dengan seenak jidat menjadikan taman ini markas juga tempat piknik dadakan. Tak perlu khawatir dengan anak lain, karena sekolah ini menjunjung tinggi penghijauan dan lingkungan sekolah yang bersih jadi di sekolah ini banyak tamannya.

Tempat Alois dan Ciel bersekolah bukanlah sekolah biasa namun sekolah bertaraf internasional dengan segudang fasilitas canggih, juga tempatnya anak berdarah bangsawan, pejabat serta kalangan borjuis lainnya bersekolah. Di sekolah ini tidak hanya kekayaan saja yang jadi keunggulannya tapi juga otak dari para murid-murid di sekolah ini, beruntung Alois dan Ciel termasuk dalam kategori anak genius jadi semua biaya sekolah, seragam dan juga buku di tanggung pihak donatur yang menunjang kebutuhan sekolah mereka. Sekolah ini mempunyai system beasiswa yang tidak biasa, semua anak berprestasi di sekolah ini akan di lihat oleh pihak sekolah, yayasan dan juga donatur yang akan membiayai semua kebutuhan sekolah mereka, dengan melihat bakat dan prestasi yang mereka punya. Setelah puas menyeleksi maka mereka akan memilih anak mana yang pantas mendapat beasiswa tidak biasa ini dari si donatur. Alois dan Ciel termasuk anak yang terpilih itu, maka mereka tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan tentang biaya sekolah atau apapun itu. Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah belajar dan meningkatkan prestasi mereka agar sang donatur tidak merasa rugi telah membiayai sekolah mereka. Oia author lupa memberitahu nama sekolahnya ya, baiklah akan saya beritahu nama sekola meraka adalah "GREEN INTERNATIONAL HIGHSCHOOL".

"Oia, Alois pulang sekolah nanti kamu ada waktu tidak?" Tanya Elizabethpada Alois yang sedang asik menikmati makannya.

"afu fufang hehohah afha heha fahuh fahu (aku pulang sekolah ada kerja paruh waktu)" jawab Alois dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"apa? Aku tidak mengerti, habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu" kata Elizabeth yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Alois.

"aku pulang sekolah ada kerja paruh waktu" Kata Alois memperjelas apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Oh baiklah, tidak apa-apa" Kata Elizabeth maklum.

"Oke"

**-My bos, My boyfriend-**

Setelah usai sekolah Alois dan Ciel berpisah. Alois menuju tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu dan Ciel kembali ke rumah, kalian pasti bingung kenapa Alois bekerja paruh waktu. Itu Karena Alois juga ingin membantu keluarga Ciel, dia merasa tidak enak karena menyusahkan ibu dan ayah Ciel walaupun ibu dan ayah Ciel tidak keberatan dengan hal itu dan sudah menganggap Alois anak sendiri. Tapi tetap saja Alois bersikeras untuk membantu ke uangan mereka dengan ikut bekerja dan hasilnya di berikan pada ayah dan ibu Ciel. Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan akhirnya Alois sampai di depan cafe bernama " Latte Café" . Alois pun masuk kedalam dan langsung menggantinya dengan pakain pelayan. Pakaian pelayan yang digunakan Alois simple saja kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dilapisi dengan rompi tanpa lengan berwarna hijau lumut, di bagian kerahnya dipasangkan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna hitam panjang dan juga sepatu pantofel yang dia pakai. Aloispun segera keluar dari ruang ganti dan segera melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

"Alooooiiiiiis" Teriak seorang laki-laki berparas seperti anak perempuan bersurai strawberry blonde, mempunyai iris mata berwarna biru kehijauan. Dengan poni kiri dan kanannya di jepit menggunakan penjepit rambut berwarna merah. Sebut saja dia finnian atau biasa di di panggil finny.

"Ah finny, ada apa?" Tanya Alois pada finnian yang tiba-tiba berteriak memanggilnya.

"Tau tidak, tau tidak" Kata finnian dengan semangat setelah dia sudah berada di dekat Alois.

"Tidak tau, kan kamu belum beritahu aku apa-apa" Kata Alois dengan nada iseng.

"Oia ya hehe" Kata finnian sambil cengengesan. "Katanya pemilik café kita sudah pulang loh dari jepang, yang aku dengar juga dia akan ke sini tapi tidak tau kapan" Lanjut finnian dengan semangat seperti pembawa acara gosip.

"Oh, begitu. Untuk apa dia ke café ini?" Kata Alois dengan nada yang di buat seolah dia tertarik, padahal bagi Alois dia sama sekali tidak perduli. Toh di sini dia hanya bekerja saja.

"Katanya untuk mengecek para pekerja yang ada di sini, oia yang kudengar pemilik café ini punya wajah seram loh. Matanya tajam, wajahya seram dan senyumnya seperti pembunuh. Hiiii.. mengerikan" Kata finnian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"hah? Sepertinya pemilik café ini bukan orang biasa yah ahaha" Kata Alois yang tidak bisa menyebunyikan tawanya, karena membayangkan ciri-ciri pemilik cafenya seperti yang dikatakan finnian. "mungkin dia jelmaan iblis hahahaha" lanjut Alois tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

"Hus! Sembarangan saja kamu Alois. Yasudah ayo kita bekerja saja sekarang" Kata finnian mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Karena takut di dengar oleh orang lain.

"Olee!" Seru Alois.

Merekapun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka dengan tenang seperti biasa tanpa mengetahui ada orang yang telah mendengar keseluruhan perbincangan mereka dari tadi. Setelah mendengar pembicaraan yang secara tidak sengaja dia dengarpun, dia langsung pergi dari café itu dengan senyum misterius yang terpasang di wajahnya dan aura intimidasi yang kuat yang terasa disekeliling tubuhnya. Membuat siapapun yang melewatinya akan bergidik ngeri dan segera menjauh dari orang aneh tersebut.

**TBC**

**Oke jangan tatap saya dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu. Saya tau ini cerita gak jelas dan ngerusak mata banget udah gitu pendek lagi. Tapi saya dengan amat sangat memohon reviewnya dan kritik yang membangun dari reader sama sekalian. Agar saya bisa lebih semangat lagi mengerjakan lanjutan fanfic gaje ini. Kalaupun tidak ada yang review saya bakalan tetep ngelanjutin fanfic ini*dibacok*. Oke sekali lagi terimakasih untuk reader dan silent reader yang udah mau baca fanfic gaje ini. Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAAAAAAAAAAAA#maksa*digergaji grell*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halooo halooo reader-sama saya kembali lagi melanjutkan fanfic gaje ini. Maaf telah membuat reader semua menunggu lama, saya sempat sakit makanya tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfic. Tapi sekarang sasya sudah fit lagi dan siap membuat cerita lagi. Oke sebelum kita lanjut saya balas review dulu ya.**

**Lucia Michaelis : Arigatou ya reviewnya Vivii-san. Nama kita sama haha. Haha baiklah slight sebasciel akan hadir seiring berjalannya cerita, mohon tunggu ya.**

**Lolexis : Yo! Lolexis-kun ini udah di lanjut haha. Makasih di bilang ceritanya lucu. Kamu juga lanjut ficmu dong.**

**Chernaya Shapochka: haha iya karena aku juga suka Claude Alois, oke oke akan berusaha aku perbaiki typonya ya hehe. Makasih reviewnya.**

**Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan cerita ini…..**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**My bos, My boyfriend**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa kurang bagus, Romance kurang berasa dan berbagai ke kurangan lainnya.**

**Enjoy this story, don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

Di sebuah ruangan yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai hitam dan mempunyai iris mata berwarna emas juga memakai kacamata, sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna ungu dengan di temani secangkir teh. Terlihat sekali kalau lelaki ini tengah beristirahat karena dia baru saja pulang dari Rusia untuk pekerjaan, tetapi sangat di sayangkan baru sebentar dia menikmati waktu beristirahatnya dia sudah diganggu dengan ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar.

"Masuk," kata lelaki itu dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Sedang bersantai rupanya kau Claude," kata si pengetuk pintu ketika dia masuk dan melihat pria bernama Claude itu sedang duduk santai di sofa ungunya.

"Kau rupanya Sebastian. Kupikir siapa," Kata Claude tetap datar.

"Ya tentu saja. Jadi kau tidak mempersilahkan aku duduk?" Tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum maklum menghadapi kelakuan teman seperjuangannya ini.

"Ya. Silahkan duduk," Kata Claude mempersilahkan Sebastian duduk. "Kau ada perlu apa mau repot-repot datang kemari?" Tanya Claude _to the point_.

"Hmm? Haha santailah sedikit Claude. Aku bahkan baru datang dan duduk tapi kau langsung bertanya seperti itu, seperti ingin aku cepat pergi saja dari sini," Kata Sebastian yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Claude.

"Hm" Jawab Claude dengan wajah datar. "Kau mau minum apa?" Tawar Claude pada Sebastian.

"_Black coffee_," Jawab Sebastian singkat.

Setelah beberapa menit mengobrol akhirnya Sebastian mulai membicarakan soal café dan percakapan yang dia dengar di café tersebut, Sebastian sengaja membuat obrolan santai seperti ini supaya tidak terlalu terbawa suasana serius dan tertular kekakuan Claude. Niat lainnya agar lebih mudah menggoda dan melihat ekspresi temannya ini ketika mendengar hal yang akan dia ceritakan. Sebastian memang senang sekali mengganggu temannya yang pelit ekspresi dan pelit kata ini _Poor Claude._

"Oia Claude tidak kusangka ternyata kau terkenal juga ya." Kata Sebastian dengan senyum menawan yang terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Claude yang tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sebastian.

"Yaaa.. tadi aku mampir sebentar ke cafemu sebelum ke sini dan tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan karyawanmu." Kata Sebastian dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Hmm?" Gumam Claude yang tidak begitu mengerti maksud Sebastian menceritakan hal seperti ini padanya.

Melihat ekspresi Claude yang tetap datar namun terpancar dari matanya kalau dia sangat kebingungan karena Sebastian menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin menurut Claude tidak penting membuat Sebastian tidak tahan untuk tertawa. Tapi Sebastian tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena dia belum puas menjahili Claude.

"Ya tidak penting sih apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi..." Kata Sebastian yang sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, terlihat sekali kalau Sebastian benar-benar berusaha membuat temannya ini penasaran.

"Tapi apa?" Kata Claude dengan nada penasaran dan sukses membuat Sebastian tersenyum geli karenanya. Melihat Sebastian seperti itu sukses membuat Claude kesal, "Berhenti bermain-main Sebastian." Kata Claude dengan nada datar dan aura membunuh di sekitarnya. Tapi bukan Sebastian namanya kalau takut dengan aura yang di keluarkan Claude.

"Hahahahaha." Bukannya menjawab Sebastian justru tertawa melihat Claude saat ini. "Baiklah baiklah. Tapi siapa orang yang mereka bicarakan…" Lanjut Sebastian dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Berhenti berbicara tidak jelas dan katakan saja intinya." Kata Claude dengan nada kesal yang sudah tidak bisa lagi di tahan karena kelakuan Sebastian.

"Dasar kau ini tidak bisa santai sedikit apa?" Kata Sebastian dan meminum _coffee_-nya dengan santai. Membuat Claude semakin kesal dan menunjukan ekspresi mengerikan.

"SE-BAS-TI-AN!" Kata Claude mengeja nama Sebastian dengan nada mengerikan.

"Ap.." Melihat ekspresi Claude yang mengerikan bukannya takut Sebastian justru bertepuk tangan dan sempat-sempatnya memfoto Claude yang berwajah layaknya _shinigami_. "Wajar saja ya ada gosip tentang kau di café mu itu. Kenyataannya juga kau seperti iblis sih hahahahaha…" Kata Sebastian dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa geli yang mampu membuat kaum wanita ataupun pria terpesona.

"Gosip apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?! Sebastian jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar!" Teriak Claude yang mulai terpancing ke isengan Sebastian.

"Gosip yang mengatakan bahwa pemilik Latte Café mempunyai matanya tajam, wajahya seram dan senyumnya seperti pembunuh." Jawab Sebastian dengan santainya setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

"Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip seperti itu?" Kata Claude dengan nada mengerikan.

"Ntah. Aku hanya mendengar ini dari percakapan dua orang karyawanmu di café itu." Kata Sebastian lalu menyeruput _coffee_-nya yang tinggal setengah. Tidak memperdulikan wajah Claude yang sudah kembali ke mode datar.

**SKIP TIME**

"Hmm.. mmh.. aakh! Ciel pelan-pelan" Terdengar ringisan Alois dari kamar miliknya.

"Diamlah Alois. Kalau kau melawan terus ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat." Kata Ciel.

"Ah.. ah.. Ciel pelan-pelan!" Teriak Alois pada Ciel.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Jangan berteriak seolah aku melakukan hal buruk padamu!" Kata Ciel kesal.

"Tapi ini sakit sekali Ciel. Kau tidak merasakannya, coba kalau kau di posisiku kau juga pasti berteriak tau!" Kata Alois tidak kalah kesalnya dengan Ciel.

"Inikan salahmu sendiri." Kata Ciel dengan cuek sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Oke, aku tau _reader-sama_ pasti bingung apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai terdengar suara nista yang membuat para _reader-sama_ berpikir kearah Rate M. Tenang saja saya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada dua bocah manis ini dan merubah pairnya menjadi CielAlois haha. Baiklah mari kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai-sampai bisa terdengar suara nista itu dari Alois.

**Flashback On**

Minggu pagi di kediaman Phantomhive terlihat Ciel sedang berada di dapur membantu ibunya yang sedang membereskan piring setelah sarapan tadi.

"Ciel tolong cuci piringnya ya, ibu mau ke supermarket dulu membeli bahan makanan." Kata Rachel ke pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Baik bu." Kata Ciel patuh.

Rachel pun meninggalkan rumah dan pergi ke supermarket. Sedangkan ayahnya telah pergi setelah sarapan karena ada janji dengan temannya.

"Cieeeeeeeel.. Cieeeeeeeeeeel" Terdengar suara cempreng dan suara gerabak gerubuk seperti orang yang baru turun dari tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa? Kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti ada kebakaran begitukan Alois?" Kata Ciel heran dan langsung menampakan dirinya dari dapur.

"Ini penting Ciel! Kau harus… aaaaaaaaaah!" Kata-kata Alois harus terpotong dengan teriakan darinya karena dia tersandung yang membuat dia harus terjatuh dan mencium lantai.

"Alois!" Teriak Ciel panik dan langsung mendatangi Alois. "Alois kau tidak apa-apa? Dasar bodoh! Makanya jangan lari-lari seperti itu lihat sekarang kau terjatuhkan!" Kata Ciel pada Alois yang sedang meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh.

"Ciel aku jatuh bukannya ditolong malah di marahi." Kata Alois dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut tapi tidak untuk Ciel.

"Berhenti merajuk seperti itu padaku Alois." Kata Ciel sambil memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kelakuan Alois.

"Iya iya. Sekarang tolong aku, kakiku terkilir Ciel." Kata Alois yang sedang menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Tch. Kau ini merepotkan sekali sih!" Gerutu Ciel sambil memapah Alois ke kamar.

**Flashback off**

Dan di sinilah mereka di kamar Alois. Terlihat Ciel yang sedang sibuk memijat kaki Alois dan Alois yang sibuk meringis ke sakitan karena pijatan Ciel. Jadi jelaskan kenapa ada suara-suara aneh seperti itu di kamar itu.

"Haaah kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa bekerja?" Kata Alois dengan nada frustasi, lalu tiba-tiba muncul ide cemerlang di kepalanya. Alois terus melihat Ciel dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Merasa di perhatikan dengan intens Ciel pun mengangkat kepala melihat Alois yang terus memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan Ciel.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Kata Ciel dengan wajah horror yang terus di perhatikan oleh Alois.

"Ciel kau mau ya menggantikanku bekerja di café sementara, kau tau kan dengan kaki begini aku tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik." Kata Alois dengan suara dan wajah yang sok di melas-melaskan.

"Tidak!" Tolak Ciel tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh ayolah Ciel, bantulah sahabatmu yang sedang kesusahan ini." Kata Alois yang semakin mendramatisir keadaannya.

"Alois kakimu hanya terkilir bukannya patah." Kata Ciel sedikit kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Oh ayolah Cieeeel.. kali iniiii sajaaaa.."Kata Alois tetap keras kepala.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Kata Ciel cuek dan berniat meninggalkan Alois di kamar.

"Kau jahat Ciel. Aku selalu menuruti apapun kemauanmu dan selalu meladeni keegoisanmu, bahkan kalau kau memarahiku aku tidak pernah melawan. Tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan padamu saja kau menolak dan tidak mau menolongku. Sebenarnya kau anggap aku ini apa Ciel? Jangan-jangan aku memang tidak ada artinya untukmu, jangan-jangan aku hanya beban saja untukmu, atau kau memang tidak pernah menyukaiku dan hanya terpaksa bersahabat denganku?" Kata Alois sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan nada suara orang yang akan menangis.

"Tch. Baiklah-baiklah akan kubantu kau! Jadi berhenti membuat dirimu seolah telah kusiksa seperti itu!" Kata Ciel akhirnya, bukannya termakan dengan akting Alois hanya saja Ciel paling benci kalau Alois sudah membawa-bawa soal persahabatannya dan membuat Alois merasa kalau Ciel tidak menyukai Alois. Jujur saja dalam hatinya Ciel sangat menyayangi Alois dan sudah menganggap Alois itu saudaranya sendiri.

"AH! Benarkah?!" Kata Alois dengan nada ceria dan melihat Ciel dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Ya." Kata Ciel singkat yang mampu membuat Alois melompat kearahnya dan menghadiahinya pelukan maut.

"Terima kasih Ciel! Kau yang terbaik! Aku menyayangimu!" Kata Alois senang sambil terus memeluk Ciel.

"Hey hey! Alois lepaskan aku!" Kata Ciel yang berusaha berontak dari pelukan mematikan Alois.

"Hahahaha…ini bukti kalau aku menyayangimu Ciel." Ujar Alois sambil sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ya, aku tau." Kata Ciel yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya karena perkataan Alois.

**My Bos, My Boyfriend –**

Sorenya Ciel pun langsung pergi menuju café tempat Alois bekerja. Sebenarnya Ciel malas harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Alois. Lagi pula dia tidak tega membiarkan Alois yang terkilir harus bolak-balik melayani orang. Bisa-bisa pekerjaannya tidak beres dan alhasil dia akan dimarahi. Sesampainya di café Ciel langsung menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam yang biasa Alois pakai. Agak sedikit kebesaran memang mengingat badan Alois yang lebih tinggi darinya, tapi toh itu tidak akan menghambat Ciel karena ukuran baju mereka yang sama. Cielpun keluar dari ruang ganti dan langsung di sambut Finnian.

"Waaah manisnya, kau pegawai baru ya? Perkenalkan aku Finnian panggil saja Fini." Kata Finnian bersemangat.

"Maaf aku bukan pegawai baru, aku hanya menggantikan Alois saja." Kata Ciel dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Menggantikan Alois? Ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia sakit? Sakit apa dia? Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Alois sehingga Alois mempercayakanmu untuk menggantikannya di sini?" Tanya Finnian bertubi-tubi pada Ciel.

"Iya. Kakinya terkilir dan menyebabkan dia tidak bisa berjalan. Aku sahabatnya." Jawab Ciel singkat.

"Oooh begitu. Oia kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu, siapa namamu?" Kata Finnian tetap dengan nada cerianya.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Kau bisa memanggilku Ciel." Kata Ciel.

"Oke Ciel. Kau terlihat manis ya seperti Alois tapi sayang kau terlihat dingin berbeda dengan Alois yang selalu terlihat ramah, jangan berwajah seperti itu pada pelanggan ya. Nanti mereka tidak senang dan akan memarahimu." Kata Finnian dengan cerewetnya. Membuat Ciel sebal karena di bandingkan dengan Alois.

"Ya." Kata Ciel singkat dengan nada sebal yang tidak berhasil dia sembunyikan.

"Ah! Maaf Ciel apa ada perkataanku yang membuatmu sebal?" Kata Finnian yang mengetahui Ciel seperti tersinggung dengan kata-katanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka di banding-bandingkan dengan Alois itu saja." Kata Ciel yang cukup takjub pada kepekaan orang di depannya ini.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Kata Finnian dengan nada menyesal dan kepala yang tertunduk kebawah.

"Sudahlah tidak usah merasa seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Ciel sambil menepuk pundak Finnian.

"Ah iya, Baiklah ayo kita bekerja. Ah ada pelanggan!" Kata Finnian yang langsung ceria dan menyambut tamu dengan senyum riang yang sukses membuat Ciel terheran-heran di buatnya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama keheranan karena melihat kelakuan Fini, Ciel pun ikut bekerja dan melayani para pelanggan yang datang. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar sebelum seorang pelanggan sukses membuat Ciel kesal karena bertindak kurang ajar padanya.

"Ini silahkan tuan." Kata Ciel yang berusaha ramah pada orang yang menjadi pelanggannya.

"Wah wah kau manis juga bocah, setelah ini mau menemani paman keluar tidak?" Kata orang itu dengan seriang mesum yang terukir jelas di wajahnya yang sudah tua, yang sukses membuat Ciel harus menyembunyikan kejijikannya.

"Maaf, saya masih banyak pekerjaan. Permisi." Kata Ciel yang berusaha tetap mempertahankan keramahannya.

"Hei mau ke mana? Sombong sekali kau ya!" Kata lelaki tua itu langsung menggengam tangan Ciel dengan erat.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan saya!" Kata Ciel yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk.

"Ayolah tidak perlu malu-malu begitu. Aku akan membayarmu dengan bayaran yang besar nanti, kau mau berapa tinggal minta saja padaku." Kata lelaki tua itu sambil dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh bokong Ciel.

"BRENGSEK!" Kata Ciel yang reflek mendorong lelaki itu sampai jatuh duduk di kursinya, tidak puas hanya dengan mendorong Ciel pun menyiram lelaki tua itu dengan minuman yang barusan dia ambil dari meja.

"Kurang ajar kau bocah!" Kata lelaki itu naik pitam dan hendak memukul Ciel.

Reflek Ciel menutup matanya dan memposisikan tangannya menyilang didepan wajahnya sebagai bentuk perlindungan jika dia dipukul, beberapa detik Ciel menutup matanya dia tidak merasa tanda-tanda sakit telah di pukul. Bingung dengan hal itu Ciel pun membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat seseorang tengah berdiri tegap membelakanginya. Karena orang itu lebih tinggi dari Ciel jadi Ciel tidak bisa melihat kedepan dengan jelas dan hanya bisa menatap punggung orang itu saja. Sebuah pertanyaan menyadarkan Ciel dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya orang yang menolong Ciel.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ciel datar.

"Maaf tuan sebelumnya atas ke tidak nyamanan ini, tapi yang pegawai kami lakukan adalah bentuk perlindungan diri karena kekurang ajaran Anda memperlakukannya." Kata orang itu sambil melihat sekilas kearah Ciel.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Pegawaimu yang menggodaku tadi." Kata lelaki itu menyalahkan Ciel.

"Apakah itu benar?" Tanya orang sambil menolehkan kepalanya melihat Ciel.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak menggodanya, justru dia yang seenaknya memaksaku untuk pergi dengannya dan dengan kurang ajar menyentuh bokongku!" Kata Ciel yang kini sudah berada disamping orang yang membelanya dan menunjuk orang tua itu dengan tidak sopan.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau!" Kata orang itu yang kesal karena tingkah Ciel yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dengan kurang ajar.

"Percayalah padaku, tuan!" Kata Ciel membela dirinya.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Maaf tuan, Anda bisa pergi dari café ini dan tolong tidak usah kembali lagi. Kami tidak akan merasa rugi kehilangan pelanggan seperti Anda." Kata lelaki itu dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Cih! Brengsek!" Kata lelaki tua itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan café itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, tuan." Kata Ciel.

"Tidak apa-apa itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Kata lelaki itu sambil membungkukan badannya. "Perkenalkan namaku Sebastian Michaelis." Kata lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Sebastian.

"Aku Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." Kata Ciel sopan.

Tidak berapa lama datanglah Claude yang bingung melihat kekacauan di cafénya.

"Ada apa ini Sebastian? Kenapa caféku kacau begini?" Kata Claude yang langsung menginterogasi Sebastian.

"Tenang dulu, Claude. Tadi ada pelanggan yang mau melakukan pelecehan pada pegawaimu. Dia membela diri dan menyiram lelaki tua itu dengan air, setelah itu aku mengusirnya." Kata Sebastian menjelaskan apa yang tadi sudah terjadi.

"Oh begitu, jadi kau pegawai yang diganggu itu?" Kata Claude yang langsung menengok kearah Ciel.

"Iya, tuan. Ah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf sudah membuat ke kacauan seperti ini, tuan." Kata Ciel sambil melihat kekacauan yang telah dia buat.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Kata Claude dengan nada datar.

"Oia baru kali ini aku melihatmu. Apa kau pegawai baru?" Tanya Sebastian yang heran karena baru pertama kali melihat Ciel.

"Ah bukan, aku bukan pegawai, aku hanya menggantikan temanku yang bernama Alois untuk bekerja di sini. Apa Anda pemilik café ini?" Jawab Ciel yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Bukan bukan. Pemilik café ini adalah dia." Kata Sebastian sambil menunjuk Claude.

"Jadi sakit apa temanmu? Sampai kau harus menggantikannya segala." Kata Claude meminta penjelasan pada Ciel.

"Kaki temanku terkilir sehingga dia sulit untuk berjalan, dia memintaku untuk mengizikannya dan meminta tolong padaku untuk menggantikannya dulu." Jelas Ciel pada Claude.

"Siapa nama temanmu?" Tanya Claude.

"Alois Trancy." Jawab Ciel singkat.

"Baiklah, lain kali jangan membuat kekacauan seperti ini. Kau cukup berteriak saja dan akan ada _security_ yang mengusir penganggu keluar." Kata Claude pada Ciel.

"Baik tuan, sekali lagi maafkan aku." Kata Ciel sekali lagi.

"Hm…" Setelah menjawab Ciel, Claude pun kembali keruang kerjanya.

"Maafkan dia ya, dia memang orangnya seperti itu tapi sebenarnya dia bos yang baik kok. Buktinya dia tidak memarahimu kan?" Kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum pada Ciel.

"Iya, baiklah tuan aku permisi aku harus membersihkan kekacuan yang sudah kubuat ini. Permisi." Kata Ciel dan langsung pamit menuju dapur.

Sepeninggaln Ciel Sebastian terus memperhatikan Ciel, terlihat sekali kalau Sebastian tertarik pada Ciel.

Sementara itu di ruang kerjanya Claude terlihat tengah sibuk dengan dokumen data diri para pegawai. Sepertinya Claude sedang mencoba untuk menghafal seluruh pegawai yang bekerja di cafénya ini, sebagai bos yang baik tentu dia harus hafal wajah dan nama setiap pegawainya bukan?

"Ah, laki-laki ini." Kata Claude sambil memperhatikan satu data diri yang namanya baru saja dia dengar.

"Jadi anak ini yang bernama Alois Trancy, anak yang menarik dan sepertinya dia tipe periang." Kata Claude tanpa sadar kalau dia tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena melihat foto pegawainya yang bernama Alois.

**TBC**

**Maaf bersambungnya gaje banget ya*Reader: Iyaaa*pundung di pojokan. Maaf juga fanfic ini updatenya lama banget, karena saya sempat sakit dan ide yang macet. Tapi saya dengan amat sangat memohon reviewnya dan kritik yang membangun dari reader sama sekalian. Agar saya bisa lebih semangat lagi mengerjakan lanjutan fanfic gaje ini. Kalau pun tidak ada yang review saya bakalan tetep ngelanjutin fanfic ini*dibacok*. Oke sekali lagi terimakasih untuk reader dan silent reader yang udah mau baca fanfic gaje ini. Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAAAAAAAAAAAA#maksa*digergaji grell*.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halooo halooo reader-sama saya kembali lagi melanjutkan fanfic gaje ini. Maaf telah membuat reader semua menunggu lama, saya sempat sakit makanya tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfic. Tapi sekarang sasya sudah fit lagi dan siap membuat cerita lagi. Oke sebelum kita lanjut saya balas review dulu ya.**

**Chernaya Shapochka: Makasih udah setia nungguin dan baca fanfic abal ini. Baik tapi agak random sifatnya hehe. Iya ini lagi berusaha di bikin combo pair uuuuuuuuh… tetep baca dan review yaa..**

**Chibichan Miyamura: iya makasih masukannya yaa.. typo itu sulit di hindari tapi bakal di usahakan untuk lebih bagus lagi n.n**

**Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan cerita ini…..**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**My bos, My boyfriend**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa kurang bagus, Romance kurang berasa dan berbagai ke kurangan lainnya.**

**Enjoy this story, don't like don't read**

Chapter 3

Minggu pagi yang cerah di kediaman Phantomhive sangatlah tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh Ciel dan Alois. Minggu pagi ini begitu tidak menyenangkan karena Ciel akan di tinggal oleh ayah dan ibunya untuk pergi berlibur hanya berdua saja, sedangkan Alois merasa ini mimpi buruk karena dia akan merasakan masakan tidak layak konsumsi buatan Ciel selama 1 minggu penuh.

"Ciel, Alois kami pergi dulu ya. Kalian baik-baik di rumah jangan mengacaukan rumah ya." Kata ibu Ciel.

"Ya." Kata Ciel dengan sangat tidak ikhlas melepas ayah dan ibunya pergi.

"Lalu, Sekarang kita mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Alois pada Ciel yang sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumah.

"Ntah kalau kau, kalau aku akan bersantai sambil nonton tv," Kata Ciel yang sudah duduk dan menyalakan tv. "Oia, Alois memangnya kau tidak bekerja?." Kata Ciel yang heran karena Alois tidak berangkat kerja.

"Aku malas, sesekali bolos tidak apa-apakan? Haha." Kata Alois sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah Ciel.

Hari minggu mereka seharian di habiskan dengan menonton tv, makan, tidur, main catur dan hal lainnya yang membuat mereka agar tidak bosan. Tapi apa daya, apapun yang mereka lakukan mereka hanya di rumah dan rasa bosan yang mereka rasakan sama sekali tidak hilang. Karena tidak tahan terus berada di rumah tanpa hal berarti yang harus di kerjakan Alois memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan keluar, meninggalkan Ciel yang bersikeras mau tetap di dalam rumah. Setelah memakai sepatunya Aloispun keluar rumah.

Hari sudah sore tapi suasana di kota benar-benar berbeda dengan di desa. Alois benar-benar takjub dengan orang-orang yang dia lihat sibuk berlalu lalang. Entah itu untuk mengejar bis pulang atau bahkan melihat segerombolan remaja sepertinya sedang berjalan-jalan. Ini pertama kalinya Alois keluar rumah sendiri, selain untuk bekerja dan ke sekolah tentunya. Selama di perjalanannya Alois terus saja di perhatikan oleh orang-orang, ntah itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Padahal Alois merasa dia berpakain dengan benar dan tidak ada yang aneh sedikitpun, dia juga berjalan dengan benar. Tapi kenapa setiap dia lewat ada saja yang memperhatikan bahkan berbisik-bisik setelah melihatnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing Alois pun tetap berjalan dengan tenang.

Sedang asik-asiknya berjalan-jalan tiba-tiba Alois di kerubuti beberapa gadis yang menghambat perjalanannya.

"Permisi nona-nona aku mau lewat." Kata Alois sopan.

"Kyaa manis sekali." Kata Salah satu gadis yang mengerubungi Alois.

"Dia milikku!" Kata salah seorang gadis lagi sambil menarik tangan Alois.

"Hei hei hei apa-apaan ini." Teriak Alois kaget karena tiba-tiba di tarik.

"Apa! Aku yang melihatnya duluan!" Kata gadis pertama dan kembali menarik Alois.

Dan terjadilah adegan tarik menarik Alois di jalanan, yang membuat orang yang sedang lewat memperhatikan mereka. Kesal dengan tindakan aneh para gadis tersebut, Alois langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari menjauh tak tentu arah demi menghindari kejaran gadis-gadis buas itu.

"Wanita memang berbahaya hiiii..," Kata Alois setelah selesai berlari dan berniat untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, Alois pun baru sadar kalau dia berlari terlalu jauh dan tak tahu sekarang ada dimana. Dia pun berdiri dan memutuskan untuk terus berjalan, berharap dia bisa keluar dari tempat yang sepertinya perumahan para orang kaya ini. Dia terus berjalan dan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! Maaf!" Kata Alois sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa." Kata orang itu dengan nada ceria.

Alois pun mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, untuk sekedar melihat wajah orang yang sudah dia tabrak. Di penglihatan Alois orang itu adalah lelaki berwajah manis. Dengan kulit coklat yang membalut tubuhnya, serta rambut berwarna ungu panjang sebahu yang membingkai wajahnya. Di tambah dia mepunyai tubuh yang tinggi dan terlihat keren, Alois memperkirakan bahwa laki-laki ini adalah anak dari kalangan _borjuis_ melihat apa yang di pakai oleh pemuda itu.

Merasa di perhatikan begitu detail oleh Alois laki-laki itu pun terlihat agak tidak nyaman.

"Maaf, kenapa kamu memperhatikan ku seperti itu?" Tanya lelaki itu pada Alois.

"Ah! Maaf. Aku hanya merasa kau itu seperti orang asing, tidak seperti orang Inggris." Kata Alois asal, karena tidak mungkinkan dia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh begitu, aku memang bukan orang Inggris. Aku berasal dari India, Namaku Soma Asman Kadar." Kata lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya.

"Oh begitu, salam kenal tuan Kadar." Kata Alois sopan. Sebelum terlibat percakapan lebih jauh dengan lelaki yang tak di kenalnya ini, Alois memutuskan untuk pamit. "Maaf tuan, aku harus pamit pulang. Saudaraku pasti sudah lama menungguku, aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir. Permisi." Pamit Alois dengan sopan, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Soma dan tak memberikan Soma kesempatan untuk bertanya-tanya lebih jauh pada Alois.

Sebelum Alois pergi terlalu jauh, Soma berinisiatif untuk menanyakan nama Alois.

"Hei! Siapa nama mu?!" Teriak Soma yang mampu di dengar oleh Alois.

Alois pun berhenti dan menengok sebentar kebelakang, lalu menjawab "Alois Trancy!" Teriak Alois, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Alois Trancy, seperti pernah mendengarnya. Akan aku cari tahu." Gumam Soma pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama akhirnya Alois berhasil menemukan jalan pulang kerumah. Sebelum pulang, dia menyempatkan diri untuk membelikan makanan untuk dirinya dan Ciel makan malam.

Setelah sampai di rumah Alois langsung masuk ke dapur dan menata makanan yang sudah dia beli di piring dan menaruhnya di meja makan, lalu memanggil Ciel yang ada di kamar untuk segera menyantap makan malamnya.

Malam itu mereka lalui dengan tenang tanpa ada kejadian spesial apapun. Ketika Ciel bertemu Alois tadi dia sama sekali tidak menanyakan kemana Alois pergi, meski sebenarnya dia sangat ingin tahu kenapa Alois pulang agak malam. Setelah makan malam mereka segera tidur, karena esok hari mereka harus melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Alois dan Ciel sudah bangun, karena pagi ini mereka harus sarapan di kantin sekolah. Alois maupun Ciel tidak ada yang bisa memasak sama sekali, di banding harus sakit perut harus makan sarapan tidak layak konsumsi buatan mereka sendiri lebih baik keluar uang sedikit untuk keselamatan mereka.

Sesampainya di kantin, Ciel dan Alois langsung memesan makanan dan membawanya ke meja yang akan mereka tempati. Mereka memakan sarapan mereka dengan tenang, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Karena memang jika sedang makan kita tidak boleh berbicara 'kan?

Suasana di _GREEN INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL _saat ini sangat sepi, karena masih jarang anak-anak yang datang sepagi ini. Hanya sedikit murid saja yang sudah terlihat datang ada yang menuju kelasnya atau ke taman atau bahkan berkumpul di kantin seperti Ciel dan Alois.

Setelah selesai makan, Alois dan Ciel segera pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Waktu berlalu, sudah mulai banyak anak-anak yang datang dan menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing. Ntah mengapa pagi ini begitu sepi tapi suasana sepi ini justru membuat hati tentram dan tenang. Bel masuk pun berbunyi, para guru segera memasuki ke masing- masing kelas yang akan mereka ajar.

Sekolah pun di jalani Alois dengan seperti biasanya tanpa hambatan. Mengikuti pelajaran, menikmati waktu istirahat bersama teman-teman dekatnya, lalu pergi menuju café dimana dia bekerja.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih. Datang lagi yaa.." Kata Alois sopan pada salah seorang pelanggan.

"Haaah.. hari ini pelanggannya banyak ya Alois." Kata Finnian sambil mengelap meja.

"ya." Jawab Alois singkat.

Ntah kenapa Alois hari ini sedang di landa virus irit bicaranya Ciel. Sambil Alois melap meja dia juga mendengarkan kecerewetan Finnian walau hanya di jawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas atau bahkan jawaban singkat yang seperti bukan Alois.

Sebelum pulang, Alois, Finnian juga para pegawai lainnya di panggil ke dalam ruangan direktur. Di sana mereka di beritahukan bahwa besok cafe mereka akan mengadakan cosplay. Para pelayan lelaki yang sekiranya cocok memakai pakaian wanita akan di dandani layaknya perempuan dan memakai baju maid, sedangkan yang wanita akan di pakaikan pakaian pelayan pria, selebihnya memakai kostum seperti hewan. Setelah mendengarkan pengumuman itu barulah para pekerja di perbolehkan pulang.

Karena Alois tidak mau susah sendiri dia pun memaksa Ciel untuk bekerja di cafe tempat dia bekerja tanpa memberitahu pengumuman yang di berikan Claude pada para pegawai lain ke Ciel. Dan karena paksaan Alois akhirnya dengan berat hati Ciel pun menuruti paksaan Alois.

Dan di sisi lain, ada seseorang yang sepertinya tertarik dengan Alois. Dan tanpa di sadari Alois bahwa orang ini sudah mengawasinya seharian ini. Dari Alois di sekolah sampai ke tempat kerjanya, dia nampak mengembangkan senyum manis yang sangat menawan. Dan terlihat bahwa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Haha.. jadi aku punya saingan ya, kita lihat seberapa kuat sainganku ini" Kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum kecil

**TBC**

**Oke jangan tatap saya dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu. Saya tau ini cerita gak jelas dan ngerusak mata banget udah gitu pendek lagi. Cara penulisan dan bahasa saya juga mulai amburadul. Ini semua di akibatkan konsen saya yang terpecah jadi dua, antara melanjutkan fanfic dan kegiatan UKM saya, maaf ya kalau kalian saya dengan amat sangat memohon reviewnya dan kritik yang membangun dari reader sama sekalian. Agar saya bisa lebih semangat lagi mengerjakan lanjutan fanfic gaje ini. Kalaupun tidak ada yang review saya bakalan tetep ngelanjutin fanfic ini*dibacok*. Oke sekali lagi terimakasih untuk reader dan silent reader yang udah mau baca fanfic gaje ini. Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAAAAAAAAAAAA#maksa*digergaji grell*.**


End file.
